


【带卡】一个旁观者的激情自白

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 高糖沙雕甜饼。《冷雨夜》（墙内）番外，可独立成篇。关于兄弟俩没好意思说的那点破事。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

我叫宇智波鼬，今年 17 岁。故乡木叶，单身，父母兄弟健全。由于小时候想追随前辈，比较心急，念书比较早。9 岁上初中，13 岁大学。本来毕业后也是打算继承家业，毕竟商科起步阶段优先积累经验，没有立马深造的打算。但无奈慢慢悠悠读完 4 年本科还是未成年。宇智波堂堂模范企业遵纪守法，不能雇佣童工，于是只能再滚回学校读研。我的母校 K 大堪称火之国最高学府，再往上走也就到头了，家里就想着是不是还能有别的选择。而水之国近几年新兴经济发展良好。前些年还常传穷乡僻壤出刁民，什么“血雾之里”，什么“雾隐七人众”，听着就骇人的紧。但当时斑老爷子出差回来，说有赖于某位神秘人士组织的改革开放，昔日小渔村已摇身一变成了国际大都市，各种基建网络高科技产业当代艺术展览，满地都是花里胡哨奇装异服的年轻人，比老牌大国木叶首都好玩到不知道哪里去。我爸一听就动了心，就寻思着把我这个接班人送出去师夷长技，看看人家是怎么搞的。再加上 S 大学制只有一年，毕业就成年，刚好回家干活报效祖国。

秉着这样计划通的心态，爸妈一个机票把我打发到了水之国。开始人生地不熟，好不容易搞完注册入了宿舍，不料开学第一天就遇见了老熟人。

宇智波带土这个亲戚，还算是个比较传奇的人。他虽然姓宇智波，但因为出身八百里远的旁支，加上年幼时没了爸妈，基本后来就和族内没啥联系了。我们能认识，全凭我爸和波风律师关系要好，因此虽然此人年轻时成天沙雕精分不着调，但遇见了还是要给个面子，按辈分叫声小叔。后来发生的事大家也都知道了，带土与养父母决裂消失了几年，回来的时候一飞冲天。不说生意，就是五大国政要做事暗地里也要看他几分颜面。家族地位更是直接越过我爸，变成了唯一能和老爷子偶尔叫叫板的人。只是因为他常年旅居国外，势力虽大却不怎么管木叶。这样脑回路清奇的神仙亲戚，行踪如何我们也无权过问。因此当时见面纯属意外。

但不管再怎么说，到底还是一家人。我也是从小看着他傻叉中二一路到大的。见他那副沧桑面孔，要说一点不心疼，也是不可能的。于是在俩人大眼瞪小眼原地站了好久之后，我张口说了句 “带土叔，大家都很想你”。谁知道他一听情绪立马就崩了。毕竟老乡见老乡两眼泪汪汪，他攥着我的手不放，拿出了一百二十分的热情，说啥也要我当场把宿舍退了到市中心跟他一起住，还信誓旦旦地拍着胸脯，“水之国就是我的地盘儿。有什么事跟小叔说，我罩着你！” 

带土说这话不是装逼。毕竟从矢仓时代起，雾隐基建、科技产业 ~~和房价~~ 的兴起有一半是他搞的。人家在市中心寸土寸金的地段搞了栋阔气的花园大宅，出则繁华如则宁静，上学有豪车接送，一周三次保洁，舒服得很。但我心里还是别扭。不是因为想独立，我不太在乎这个，回家跟弟弟待在一起不香嘛？但室友要是宇智波带土可就不好玩了。他是个变态。小时候成天戴着面具跟踪卡卡西，吓妹子，扔人家情书，还趁人家洗澡突然把脸趴到磨砂窗上偷看。以前在水门家借宿时我曾亲耳听到浴室传来嚎叫，随后的家庭殴打简直惨绝人寰。因此让我与宇智波带土共处一室，我心里有一万个不乐意，宁可在宿舍自己打扫厕所也不愿意挪窝。但无奈爸妈听到带土叔也在 S 大，简直乐得合不拢嘴。夫妇俩觉得在外有亲戚照顾必然方便很多，顺便也能借小叔的名头领孩子见见世面，干脆一个电话打到带土叔那里替我做了决定。事实证明，我搬进去的确有了方便，也见了世面。只不过这个方便不是给我的，见的世面，也不是我爸妈想让我见的那种世面…… 总之，我还是搬着行李住进了带土家，在花天酒地的混乱里度过了我在水之国最初的三个月，直到旗木卡卡西到来，日子才稍微有了一点改变。

说到旗木卡卡西，这故事可就多了。只算青年时期的话，他是比宇智波带土更传奇的传奇。我 14 岁读本科在同届里已经算很夸张，但卡卡西第一次参加高考的时候，只有 12 岁。传言当时 K 大招生委还专门派人来面试，私下问家长有没有兴趣让他进少年班，可以减免全部学费。玖辛奈不同意，她觉得 12 岁还是太小。但水门犹豫不决，想着孩子毕竟有从医的梦想，最后把决定权交给了卡卡西。当年还在上初一，兄弟俩还是啥都不懂的小屁孩。同龄人尤其是男孩容易暗地里攀比挤兑。带土看见卡卡西拿了 K 大的奖学金，觉得他装逼摆谱；卡卡西觉得带土学啥啥不会成天精分搞事，脑子有毒。俩人成天吵架撕逼，搞得家里鸡飞狗跳。到最后卡卡西干脆把门一锁——反正又不是亲生兄弟，上大学后各走各路，干嘛非得花时间搭理这种傻逼。谁知道水门把带土叫去长谈过后，这个当哥哥的还真就锲而不舍，当夜不知道用了什么下三滥手段从阳台撬开窗户摸进了弟弟的房间。第二天俩人就乖乖和好了。不仅如此，卡卡西还直接拒掉了 K 大的录取通知书！为了重新拿回这个他早已经得到过的东西，他又在这个不得安宁的小屋里磨了五年，兜兜转转重新回到起点。虽说最终结果不错，但外人多少还是为他可惜——卡卡西上大一时已经 17 岁，如果能像我一样早一点入学，说不定履历会更加亮眼。可卡卡西自己却不以为意。在兄弟俩一起参加开学典礼的照片上，他笑的比谁都要开心——成功不能以年龄来计算。或许他的确因此错过了很多机会，但以后路还很长。何况他此生最令他骄傲的成就，或许此刻就站在他的身边。

这么说并不能算夸张。不仅仅是因为卡卡西这场过于漫长的养成游戏终以情人成眷属为收场，更因为卡卡西的“补习”，真就是宇智波带土事业腾飞的决定性因素——不然那些政界商场上的诡谲狡诈的心理素质是哪儿来的？固然有读书和在社会上摸爬滚打的因素在，但归咎到源头，还是少年时期被弟弟巧舌如簧欺凌的血泪史。从小学时趁父母不在叠罗汉偷拿橱柜顶上的零食，到贯穿国中大学，小到别针苹果、大到墙纸脱皮、打球砸碎邻居玻璃的各种栽赃陷害。宇智波带土在弟弟的死鱼眼里见识到了各种人性丑恶，恨不得把对方抽筋扒皮。而卡卡西也没闲着。在优哉游哉伴读的五年间，中学教材没办法满足脑容量扩充，他大半部的智商开发都来源于和宇智波带土的斗智斗勇。从 12 岁那晚撬窗毫无预兆地跳上自己的床，卡卡西每时每刻都在预防兄长给自己带来的“意外惊喜”。从往餐桌上秋刀鱼里塞微型电机，到往拖鞋里放老鼠皮，种种恶行罄竹难书。宇智波带土身为一个初二生，基础物理公式算不明白，却精通各种机械制造、侦察反黑、翘门开锁。更不用说他 24 小时精十的超强战斗力，从早到晚，从学校到家，从餐厅到厕所，无处不在，无孔不入。这样的斗争成果在两人以后的日子里得以充分发挥——一个用来发无形好人卡拒绝妹子的表白，而另一个把电机老鼠皮换成了枪炮导弹，成就了“晓”的一世威名。可从现在回头想想，当时这种兄弟间的恶劣游戏本就不该是那么单纯的事情。记得有回我爸不在由他俩管我吃饭，带土在桌上不厌其烦地吹他们高中那点破事，企图以他高二的阅历向小二的我传授人生哲理。他说他同桌没事总去抓前桌女生的头发，那百分之百就是喜欢人家。我当时就好想翻白眼。人家碰下头发就是对她有意思，就是赤裸裸的爱情。那你这些年锲而不舍的骚扰到底算啥呢？给女朋友的生日礼物问哥们俩分钟挑好，给卡卡西的“惊喜”能自己在屋里通宵钻研两天两夜不眠不休，这心眼儿里真正喜欢的到底是谁呢？

……扯远了，回到现在……哦不，宇智波带土入学之前。之前说过，带总还是面具男的时候有一日出差回木叶，以前跟踪的贱瘾犯了，回家看了一眼弟弟，于是眼泪哗哗的决定金盆洗手。之后在明面上混了几年，又觉得没有意思。到处都是规矩，不符合他那种歪点子多爱搞事的性子。仔细回忆了一波，还是觉得小时候调皮捣蛋比较好玩，于是干脆和斑老爷子打申请——我不干了，我要上学！但斑老爷子不肯放手——好不容易把新人带出来，还没压榨几年咋可能就让你跑了；再加上带土自己也多少想留点后路， ~~顺便赚点闲钱~~ ，于是俩人一合计，干脆把一年的学制抻成两年的 part-time，这样既方便照顾家族生意，也能给带总多一点花天酒地的玩耍时间。于是宇智波带土凭借 K 大那点陈年旧文凭和朋友圈里随便划拉的两封推荐信，顺理成章地入了学。

但 S 大不比木叶。带总不再是上学期间好好学习的热血青年，商业策略也不是他钟爱的法律条文，课上课下，也没有可以随时与他过招的旗木卡卡西。课堂戳不到他的 G 点，但过剩的 street smart 总要有人承接。于是应运而生的，便是那传遍雾隐的浪子花名。——毕竟不是所有人都像自己弟弟那么难搞。卡卡西斗不过，妹子总还是能撩得过来的。短短一年多，宇智波带土在 S 大情场混得可谓如鱼得水。而在我来后，他也丝毫没想避讳。虽说都姓宇智波，的确理论上“不算外人”，但身为长辈，好歹该考虑下对未成年人的引导问题。但带土偏不，拍着我的肩膀语重心长地说要让我领会成人世界的复杂，公然于我开车时在后座和各任女友嘴唇拉丝儿调情胡搞。——但他终究还是对我有所保留。不只是出于起码的体面。而是相比那些已经熟知他尿性的狐朋狗友，我能清楚的感觉到，有些收敛是只针对我一个人的。兴许是因为通过我的眼睛，他多少还是能想起木叶，想起以前那个“家”，还有那个陪伴他走过十余个寒暑对他念念不忘始终如一的兄弟。

而这一切的猜测，都在卡卡西到雾隐的时候变成了现实。

之前说过，这俩人倒霉，表白表得不是时候，兄弟转情人的时候网络短路感情线没能接上。这回恰巧峰回路转，佐助跟我说能不能把卡卡西送过来——言外之意，让他和鸣人单独待几天。我一寻思，来就来嘛，反正这边房子也大。卡卡西不像小叔那种成天作死的，为人规矩老实，脑子聪明且回路正常。被疯子折磨惯了，我很希望有个正常人能够说说话。——最重要的，带土上周刚和他那个不知道什么来路的前女友分手，此时不插足更待何时！

于是我联络宇智波的行政，托关系给卡卡西办了加急签证，赶在小叔空窗期结束前把人空投了过来。而事实证明，此举堪称我本学期最正确的决定。一开始我也只是指望能靠卡卡西给我点心理安慰——毕竟同在精分的折磨下待过，彼此定能惺惺相惜。但没想到卡卡西一到，小叔就跟换了个人一样，什么夜店蹦迪什么趴体通通不去了，安心老老实实地在家里洗衣做饭，其人作用堪称宇智波宅定海神针。在卡卡西到别墅睡下当晚，我亲眼看小叔在群里商量取消下周行程，暗搓搓把之前的约会聊天开房记录餐厅账单调出来，删了一晚上。我一看这势头，结合佐助那边卡卡西的信息往起一对，估计六年前俩人亲那么一下还是算数的——这事有戏！加上后来带土不断企图维持自己形象的美好愿望，我和他那帮狐朋狗友，在他那里前后敲诈了不少封口费。谁让他自己表现得那么明显！做饭买东西这些暂且不说，兄弟之间应该的——但是我们那个房子那么老大，我住进来后客房还剩好几间，干嘛非得让卡卡西和自己挤一张床呢？第一天晚上我问要把卡卡西安排到那间客房，小叔说其他还没打扫过，先睡我那儿吧。我说没关系，不是有保洁？结果第二天阿姨来打扫的时候，二楼那一排客房通通被锁上了。至于为啥，咱也不敢问。问就是仓库。那还能咋办，谁让咱收了钱！

但是这事，光靠封口费是不管用的。像我这种懂事的好孩子，当然是拿人钱财替人消灾。但并不是所有队友都像我一样靠谱。尤其三杯酒下肚之后，什么契约精神全都不好使了。那天周末大家在我们家打牌。小叔贤值最低输得最快，打完直接去了厕所。飞段也有点头晕脑胀，干脆直接撩了扑克打算上楼。角都一看不对，连忙把人叫住，”你上哪儿去？“ ”上哪儿，上楼回房间啊！“ 飞段说话声音老大。蝎一看这人明显是喝多管不住嘴，于是企图旁敲侧击，”今天不行。“ “为啥？” “没地儿。” ”什么没地儿？“飞段大喊道，“楼上不是一排客房？！”

客厅诸位都闭嘴了。默默听着飞段上二楼走到客房门口挨个摇锁的声音，一个字都不敢吭声。蝎用手捂住脸，我则尴尬得要死，用余光瞄了眼卡卡西。卡卡西却云淡风轻，跟个没事人一样轻轻吹了口茶，默默往茶几上甩了一张扑克牌。而此时楼上飞段见所有客房全都死活拧不动，干脆扯开嗓子隔空吼了一嘴——

“带土！——”

小叔在卫生间。在干这种事情的时候为了体面，当然不会回应。但耐不住队友过于傻逼，暴躁老哥站在门口锲而不舍地喊了能有一分钟，终于把蹲坑的祖宗给撼动了。

”干嘛！！“二楼另一侧传来怒吼，“没看见我上厕所呢嘛？！”

飞段大吼：“你干嘛把客房锁了哇！？”

房间里出现片刻静寂。随后，我们听到了马桶冲水的声音。

”宇智波带土！“飞段见人匆匆赶来直接喊道，”你干嘛锁门！“

小叔咬牙切齿，”——你在这儿干嘛！？“

”我干嘛？我要进房间睡觉啊！“

”进个屁，这他妈是我家仓库！“

”啥仓库？你脑子有毛病了吧，你家仓库不是在阁楼！？“

”谁说我家只能有一个仓库！“

”瞎扯！这儿就你和小鼬俩人，你这一溜房间全是仓库！？哪儿来那么多东西。“

带土恼羞成怒，“我自己的房子。我说是客房就是客房，我说是仓库就是仓库！”

“你这人咋这么小气，不想让别人睡就直说。我上周来他还是客房的好吧？！”

“我不管，它现在就变成仓库了，我乐意！！”

以上对话，我和其他熟人，以及旗木卡卡西，在楼下听得明明白白，一字不落。我在战战兢兢中出了牌，看小叔胀红着脸铛铛铛地走下楼来，怒气八丈高，却没鼠胆看自己弟弟一眼。卡卡西乖巧地往旁边蹭了蹭，给他移了个观战位，继续淡定地打牌。但在他背后，我们人人都能看见宇智波带土窝在沙发上那张不爽到极点的臭脸。大家被盯得芒刺在背，干脆识趣地赶紧乱打输牌滚蛋。角都把飞段架走，小南忙着招呼车。蝎在夹尾巴溜走之前，给在收拾牌桌的我疯狂挤眉弄眼。于是打扫完客厅回屋之后，一整晚，我在那个大家背着小叔单拉的小群里疯狂被艾特。人人都企图获得戳破秘密后兄弟俩感情进展的一手消息，甚至出了一些非常龌龊的馊主意。当然，作为木叶市的青年道德模范，偷听人家卧室这种事我是不屑于做的。但，我的模范不耽误我的贫穷。一个异国他乡寄人篱下的可怜学生，只能在资本主义社会人的威逼利诱下低下头颅，打开录音悄摸地进了走廊。只可惜牺牲了节操，却没得到什么有效结果。我在人家门口守了一个多小时，群里都快吵炸了，可是卧室里偏偏一点儿动静没有。

大家纷纷表示不可能，说要么就是手机收音不好要么就是我耳朵有毛病。于是第二天早上这帮人偏不信邪，一进教室就围着带土不让走。谁知道小叔倒是洒脱，把隔壁图书馆咖啡的纸杯往桌上一放，大手一挥，“想什么呢！没有的事。我们是很纯洁的兄弟关系好吧？” 大家立马一脸懵逼。纯洁？！你怕不是在逗我！之前那么多人面前差点都亲上了 —— 现在睡都睡了一周多，你跟我说啥都没干！！要不是之前带总浪子声名远播，真的要怀疑是不是那方面不行！！小叔淡定地拿出电脑，咖啡怼到嘴里遮了半张脸，对众人的言论置若罔闻。我看着他，眼睛眯成一条线，想着估计昨天那么一闹卡卡西也已经心里有数。人家放着客房不让你住，偏偏要挤在一个床铺，那就是四个大字明明白白地写在脸上——“我想睡你”。人家明知山有虎还故意往你被窝里钻，都挑明到这个程度了还搞不到一起——宇智波带土你啥时候这么怂过？！

想想一个之前鞍前马后被人伺候，衣来伸手饭来张口的主，为了自己顾家三好男人的美好人设，生生把总管放了两周长假，到最后连保洁都停了，就为了和人家一起洗衣做饭择菜洗碗！知道卡卡西有强迫症还不好好收拾屋子，那些冷嘲热讽的唠叨在他耳朵里都像是绵绵情话似的永远听不够。这还不算最过分的。一次上课结束后大家和小叔一起出教室。一出教学楼，就遇见卡卡西推着一婴儿车在门口静候着。大家看着带土走过去，弯下一米八二的身段半蹲着嗲来嗲去地逗娃，全都傻了眼，跟石化了似的堵在门口走不动路。

事情的原委在两天之前，哥俩慢悠悠散步的时候偶遇隔壁邻居太太。以小叔那种话痨个性，三两句就套出对方娘家有急事想出门婴儿无处照看。原本吧这不是啥难事，像我们这种社区都有专门服务，再不济管家几个电话第二天保姆就能准时上门，能住这地界的都不差这个钱。但谁知带土当即大包大揽，直接拍着胸脯说我来带。我眼睛当即瞪成了铜铃，你再有经验能抵得过人家专业保姆？！宇智波总裁这么大的忙人，连个人卫生都没空打扫，咋就突然有时间帮人带孩子了呢？！可这么简单的道理人家年轻太太不懂，耐不住宇智波带土的一张抹了蜜的甜嘴，还真就把娃交给了他。于是我顺理成章地被迫接管了所有家务，亲眼看着俩人在大周日落地窗阳光下一起窝在地上卿卿我我地抱娃玩儿，其场景之腻歪，让人想自戳双目。

当然，只闪瞎我的双眼是不够的。以宇智波带土的个性，非得把这恩爱秀到人尽皆知不可。于是他借着负责负到底的幌子，非要让卡卡西把婴儿带到学校来——反正大课就一个小时，在学校里走一圈就过去了。正好等自己下课，俩人一起推着车去隔壁公园给孩子透气遛弯儿。

这算盘答得啪啪响。商学院门口中午多大的人流，全校人人都能看见两大男人腻在一起奶孩子的奇妙场景不说，雾隐市中心多少小报记者，成天端着相机想搞个大新闻，这时候咋不想着澄清了呢！蝎看这架势觉得不对，问了一句你俩为啥显得如此熟练。却不料这话问的正中小叔下怀。带土回头，装模作样地咂咂嘴——天知道他等人问他这句等了多久！“这个嘛……”他还故意停顿一下，“我们两个之前……有过经验。” 带土也不管众人被劈得外焦里嫩，兀自把头转过去深情款款地望着卡卡西。卡卡西估计也没料到他会这么讲，顿时有点脸红，低下头去兀自整着婴儿的床被。——而我，这个可怜的受害者，只能在面上保持微笑，内心一万匹草泥马呼啸而过。——干嘛说的那么暧昧，还有卡卡西，害羞个毛？不就是一起养过鸣人！？还记得你俩一边给我做饭一边要照顾鸣人佐助。那时候尿布都能套反，热个奶要么就是凉了要么就是烫了，为此你俩不知道撕了多少逼挨了玖辛奈多少毒打，现在全都忘了嘛！？想要和弟弟拉近距离打开话匣玩点旧日情趣就直说，一边讲着不是不要别瞎说，一边盖被喂奶推着婴儿车打情骂俏满世界秀恩爱，你俩真的好意思吗！？

经此一役，不止我，连他那帮之前不认识他的狐朋狗友都看不下去了。鉴于我们对宇智波带土那颗榆木脑袋已然绝望，于是转战，开始疯狂暗示卡卡西。只不过旗木医生人精一样，说着说着话就拐到别处去了，当年上学拒绝妹子的本事丝毫不减。大家见状没给他周旋的机会，开门见山直接发问，晓不晓得你哥对你有意思。然而卡卡西像是早有预料，脸都没有红一下，：“怎么可能，你们想多了。” 我们说，你不晓得他之前啥屌样，带土就从来没对谁这么乖过！卡卡西的应对之词极为熟练：“那是因为小时候带土淘气时在家里师母就总让我来管着，他习惯了。” 浴室我们急了，直接把封口费抛在脑后，七嘴八舌地说带土在你来之后一天就把其他客房锁了，他就是想睡你。卡卡西却淡然一笑，抬头望着我们，祭出了一个标准的绿茶式回答：“按你这么说，他要是真喜欢我，早该把我上了 ——可他现在不是没有嘛？” 正巧这时带土推门而入，卡卡西回头转身，一口一个“哥哥”地叫，喊得可亲。

我们被气得七窍生烟，深刻意识到这俩人已不是凭我们的能力可救的。想要达到目的，需要 level 更高的人来 carry 这场战役。于是，经过多方斡旋，大家采纳了某位不具名人士的馊主意，请来了小叔的前女友照美冥。、

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **墙内链接** ](https://baljck.wordpress.com/2020/04/16/%e3%80%90%e5%b8%a6%e5%8d%a1%e3%80%91%e4%b8%80%e4%b8%aa%e6%97%81%e8%a7%82%e8%80%85%e7%9a%84%e6%bf%80%e6%83%85%e8%87%aa%e7%99%bd%ef%bc%882%ef%bc%89/)
> 
> 虽说是带卡，但主角是照美冥。
> 
> 和朋友聊天，对最近的事情有感瞎写的。很烂，没有逻辑，不要杠。

……我们被气得七窍生烟，深刻意识到这俩人已不是凭我们的能力可救的。想要达到目的，需要 level 更高的人来 carry 这场战役。于是，经过多方斡旋，大家采纳了某位不具名人士的馊主意，请来了小叔的前女友照美冥。

照美冥其人，在水之国树大根深，尤其和小叔的渊源极为密切。当年矢仓刚刚死于非命、雾隐领导层青黄不接。而其时央行行长的照美冥刚上任便遇上国际游资趁火打劫。前任的错误决策导致股市承压，再加上政局动荡后本就不充足的外汇储备，整个水之国金融市场命悬一线。最后能够有惊无险，不仅是因为照美冥动用所有人脉、几乎举全国资金围追堵截，还要多亏宇智波带土暗中鼎力相助。游资能如此有自信的做空，都源于对雾隐外汇数量的内部谍报。但他们没有料到在舆论全面崩盘的情况下，居然还能有人协助对抗。这个神秘的买家集团，尤其在离岸市场，于交割日近乎吃下了所有的卖单，使他们近半年的努力功亏一篑。而虽说两人携手最后成功渡劫，但当时无论是水之国还是宇智波，都已被逼到了濒临破产的边缘。至于背后的谈判细节条件，只能说具有黑历史的带土能从矢仓时代全身而退、照美冥之后能上位站稳脚跟，都跟彼此的扶持脱不了干系。

经此生死一役，两人自然如一根线上的蚂蚱，关系于公于私都密不可分。即便照美冥现在已身居高位，带土仍按旧日习惯称呼“行长”，一口一个“小冥总”，没大没小。而照美冥各种对他白眼嘲讽，在熟人面前不给面子，也是常事。至于俩人背后有没有 py 交易，传成什么样的都有。毕竟一个前凸后翘，一个浪子花名，要说没点什么，估计也很难让人相信。但带土本人也只是在密友间承认对方“前女友”的身份，在这个词之前还一定要振振有词地坚持加上一个“12 小时”，生怕别人有一点点的误会。倒是照美冥洒脱的很，对外人询问向来不承认也不否认，只给一个不可说的神秘笑容。毕竟一个女人能在血雾之里混到今天这个位置，总还需要一点独特的手段。她暧昧态度所引起的猜测，无形之中为两人提供了一把保护伞。久而久之，在水之国的地界里，没人敢动宇智波带土。在宇智波带土的势力范围内，也没人敢为难照美冥。

然而这一切和卡卡西有什么关系呢？这个问题问得好。之前说过我们那帮狐朋狗友，他们大多是小叔的同学或下属。带土在他们面前，终究还是留有一点架子的。但照美冥不一样，她是除家属外唯一看透过他底牌的人。身体不知道怎么样不敢瞎说，但心理上，尤其是感情问题上，宇智波带土在大姐姐面前绝对是被扒得连底裤都不剩的。我们几个撮合了半个月都没啥效果，但照美冥一个“你别跟我装”，人家就通通举手招供了。

后面在卡卡西回国的告别酒会上，出来一个莫名其妙想要搭讪卡卡西的妹子。可能也是因为弟弟马上要走了，带土叔心里那颗小火苗，在照美冥不嫌事大的煽风点火下一下子窜了八丈高，到最后甚至直接当众摔门而去，整个酒吧都能闻到他打翻醋坛的酸味。我没有冥总那样大的胆子和脸面，自然是要屁颠屁颠地护送长辈回家。但没料到的是，等我把带土送回家后又开车返回酒吧，卡卡西已经醉得快要不省人事了。

那真是我第一次见卡卡西喝冒。照美冥也是厉害，不知道给他灌了什么迷魂汤。前辈那么有量那么克制的一个人，我来回不过半小时的路程，被一个女人灌得七晕八素。我一看大事不好，虽说带土撂下狠话让卡卡西自己回家，但如果真的放任他继续烂醉下去，小叔非得手撕了我不可。于是我连忙上前捡人，点头哈腰多担待，企图尽快让卡卡西脱离现场。可谁料到冥总把东西一收，包一拎，眼见就是想跟着一起上车，“怎么着？为你们家带总特意跑过来一趟，连送都不送我一下吗？” 我被问得一脸懵逼。还没等反应过来，便又被人补了一句，“分手之后连这点情分都没了么？让妹子下雨天深夜自己打车回去？带总铁面无情哦！” 我一听慌了，这锅我可背不起。照美冥什么人？就是带土本人自己开车，心里八百个不愿意，也要硬着头皮把人送到家门口，更何况我一个晚辈。卡卡西见我连忙否认，干脆一个苦笑为我开解，“那这车还是让给冥总。反正带土发过话，我也不好意思跟您抢，我自己回去就是了。” 周围那帮人一听这话就开始偷笑，留我一个人夹在中间左右为难。明明两情相悦，睡都一起睡了！在这里吃白醋是干嘛呢！？

最后还是照美冥面子大，主动邀请卡卡西同乘——虽然我本来就是来接前辈的。卡卡西并不想领情，毕竟——从后来和蝎他们的交流来看——他已经从和照美冥的对话里接受到了足够多的刺激，从带土添油加醋的江湖传说，到连我们都半个字不敢提的闺房秘史。照美冥请他喝的每一杯酒倒到嘴里都是硫酸，卡卡西现在压根儿不想看见他的前女友。但他没有办法。——“怎么，今晚请了你喝了那么多轮，这点面子都不肯给我么？” 话都说到这种地步了还能怎么办？卡卡西只能上车。就没见过前女友能把准现任欺负到这么彻底的。

于是，照美冥顶着 12 厘米高跟潇潇洒洒地出了酒吧。卡卡西绅士地在后面帮着撑伞，开门，照顾妹子坐进主位，自己绕到另一边上了车。这才好不容易上了路。

想也能想到，这一路车开下来，气氛诡异。卡卡西被灌得头晕脑胀，意识明显不太清醒。对照美冥递来的话题，维持着基本的礼貌，有一搭没一搭地应着，但基本没多少好气。照美冥倒是不在意。她酒量明显好得多，和熟人小叔卡卡西各喝了一轮，却只是有些微醺，丝毫没有影响到她的兴致。从后视镜里看去，裙衫里半遮半掩的酥胸，松散凌乱的长发，红唇上的水光，睫毛下疏懒的眉眼，令人目难旁移的风情万种。兴许是察觉到了我的眼光，照美冥往后视镜上轻轻一瞄，吓得我马上移开视线盯着路面，此地无银般地吐出一声轻咳。

照美冥眉眼弯了下去，一声轻笑，便直接对我招呼起来。

“小鼬。”

“嗯……嗯？”

“在前面超市门口停一下。”

我的思绪被打得七零八乱，也没想着问为什么，直接开过十字路口，靠边，打了双闪。但车子停下之后，她却并没有要下车的意思。照美冥双腿一蹭，开叉的丝绸刷得一下垂坠到车座上，露出大半条长腿来。

“卡总，帮我去买包烟吧~” 她支使道，“高跟鞋穿得脚痛，我就不下车了。”

这半撒娇的音调，我在驾驶座上听得骨头都要酥了。考虑到天色已晚，旁边就是小超市，不知道的还以为是要约炮调情。

只不过在此时此刻，这样的音调在卡卡西听来却别有一番意味。

“乐意效劳。” 卡卡西生硬地答道，露出一副客气而冰冷的微笑，“冥总喜欢抽什么烟？”

“这个嘛……” 照美冥望着窗外，摇着脚尖做思索状，丝毫没有一点着急的意思。随后，似乎想到了什么，她嘴边微微滑动，以一种轻柔而调戏的口吻，随口一说，

“蓝莓爆珠。”

车里的空气顿时胶凝了起来。我感觉后背一凉，想也能想到卡卡西此时此刻是什么表情。他没有给答复，以一个优等生的良好修养，直接下车摔门而去。

我听见照美冥在后座笑了出来，自己长舒了一口气。听说这位奇女子年近三十没有男性敢于近身，是个正经八百的恨嫁女。这种对计生产品的丰富知识和高超的调情技巧从哪儿学来的，在我看来完全是个谜。

待卡卡西从超市回来，我们继续上路。照美冥坚持绕到先把前辈送回家，才让我转头把自己送回去。

那盒爆珠香烟在她手里攥了许久。直到卡卡西下车，她看见他裤袋里隐约露出包装的边角，才露出一副欣慰的姨母笑容，把手中的纸盒缓缓撕开。

我问，“需要打火机吗？” 

她转头，望着后视镜，以一副看小朋友的眼光注视着我，“我点火，从来都不用打火机的。”

她将一根细长的柱状物叼在嘴上，抿了一口，烟嘴被咬得湿润，上面沾了一层细密的口红。

临走时，我曾想问她当时为什么会和带土叔分手。但想了想还是没有问。或许答案显而易见，这样的女人，本就不需要男性的庇护。强大的陪衬，只会阻挡她耀眼的光芒。

那根叼在嘴里的细烟，直到最后也没有点燃。

外面倾盆大雨，我停在住所门口，转身拿伞。

而照美冥没有丝毫在意，她收好纸盒，撩开裙摆，没等我下车迎接，大大方方地踏进雨里去。

车灯下，昂贵的丝绸衣裙浸透贴在皮肤上，描绘出她婀娜飒爽的身体曲线。

而车后座，是那根沾了口红没点燃的烟。

在前男友的车后座上，遗下一根爆珠。

虽然带土的确很强。但在那一瞬间我突然觉得，让这女人跟了我那个中二小叔，说不定真的有点白瞎了。

**tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 开头事件有参考。不懂乱写的，错了不要杠。
> 
> 2\. 七星蓝莓爆珠是种烟（某不具名好友告诉我自己的同性恋人抽完后身上遗留的味道让人十分性奋，想上）；至于照美冥提这个是在暗示啥，好奇可以淘宝搜索 “爆珠 避孕套”，有惊喜。
> 
> 不要问我为啥知道这个。我啥都不懂，我还是个孩子。


End file.
